Finally Home
by Fireflygirl00
Summary: What happens between when Joe recites the Psalm and when he shows up at Kelly field? A quick 'between' scenes and ending to the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short continuation of the movie in two parts. :) I hope you enjoy!**

Jeanie looked up from her desk when Joe walked in the door. "Tommy!? What are you doing here? Are you okay? You had us all so worried! After–"

He held up his hand to cut her off. "Later, Jeanie. Where's Will?"

"In there," she pointed to his closed office door.

Joe thanked her and hurried into Will's office.

Will jumped out of his seat when he saw him. "Tommy! What are you doing here?"

"Before I start explaining, my name is Joe."

Will's eyebrows rose. "Um...did they discharge you? Or did you–"

"Yes, they did," Joe grinned. "And I don't have time to argue over it with you right now. My name is Joe Kelly, and I'll tell you the rest of the story some other time. Now–"

"What?!" Will obviously wasn't going to accept this easily. "Then why have I always known you as Tommy Warner?" Suddenly recognition washed over his face and he paused. "Wait, you said Joe Kelly? Like Claire Kelly?"

Joe nodded. "She's…my wife."

"Your wife?!" Will exclaimed. "What about Rachel? I don't get it, Tommy. I think you'd better start explaining things – fast."

Joe sighed. "Have a seat. This may take awhile."

Will reluctantly sat and Joe took the chair across the desk from him. He turned towards the door. Jeanie may as well come in and listen. The least amount of times he had to recount this story, the better.

"Jeanie?"

"I'm listening."

Joe chuckled, glad for some humor in the room.

He related the story to Will and Jeanie, trying to explain everything to his friends as quickly as he could. All he wanted to do was find Claire, but this talk was rather inevitable and they deserved an adequate explaination. He tried to remain patient as he answered each of Will's billion questions.

Joe, followed by a still confused Will, burst into Ruby's diner half an hour later.

"Ruby, where's Claire?"

"Tommy!" Ruby came from behind the counter. "What are you doing here? Will said–"

Joe sighed. "I know, I know. I'll explain it all later. Can you please tell me where Claire is?"

"She quit here and went home last week, the day you and Will tested that B-24," the older lady informed him. "She borrowed some money from me to finish paying for the repairs to her car."

Joe inwardly groaned. She'd gone home. Did that mean she'd given up on him?

"Why do you ask?" Ruby wanted to know.

Joe glanced around the fairly crowded restaurant. He stepped out to the side and motioned for Ruby to follow suit. "I'm not Tommy Warner; I'm Joe Kelly. Claire is my wife."

A genuine smile spread across Ruby's tender face. "I suspected as much."

Joe chewed his lip, trying to determine his best plan of action. Claire wasn't here. She'd gone home. Did that mean Boone City? _If not, Grandpa may know where she is…_

Ruby's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There's something I have that Claire…left here. Would you take it to her?"

Joe nodded. "Of course."

While Ruby went to get whatever the item was, Joe waited near the counter. Surprisingly, Everett wasn't there to bombard him with yet another round of questioning. No one else seemed to care that he wasn't there to eat.

Ruby soon returned, holding something out to him on her palm. A ring…

"Does this look familiar?"

Joe swallowed hard and nodded. "That's Claire's wedding ring." He reached out to take it, carefully fingering the cold band. "How–how did you get it?"

"Claire asked to borrow the rest of the money she needed to pay Chester. She left this with me until she can pay me back. I would've lent the girl the money anyway, but…" Ruby trailed off as she realized Joe wasn't really listening.

Dragging himself from his troublesome thoughts, Joe slowly nodded. "Thank you for keeping it safe, Ruby. We'll see you all again sometime."

Ruby skirted around the counter and wrapped him in a gentle hug. She smiled at him as she pulled away. "Go find her, Joe. And I want a phone call when you do!"

Will drove on the way back out towards the airfield, and both men were silent.

"I have to go home," Joe muttered. "I have to get to Claire. I have to find out why she came here and why she left and–"

"Hey, calm down, buddy." Will clapped him on the shoulder. "Take that B-24. You said you flew one during the war, right?"

Joe paused. That option of transportation had never occurred to him. "Thanks, Will. I–I appreciate all you've done for me."

Will shrugged off the praise – for once. "I'll expect to see you back here sometime though. We do still have a business to keep up."

Joe grinned as Will brought the pickup to a stop. "I'll be back. Just…change the name on the sign, will ya?"

"Sure," Will laughed.

They hopped out of the truck and the two men hurried inside.

After saying goodbye to Jeanie, Joe threw a wave across his shoulder as he lit out towards the plane that was waiting for him. Waiting to take him home.

For the first time in nearly four years, he was going home. His real home.

 **Part 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two (of two). Thank you, Guest, for your interest! :D**

The drone of a plane engine roared through the countryside. Claire tilted her head back, squinting up at the clear, blue sky in hopes of catching a glimpse of the aircraft.

When the B-24, Diamond Lil', cleared the distant treetops, her heart leapt to her throat. It was low, it was going to land at Kelly field, it… That could only mean one thing. Or so she hoped.

Claire took off running; around the pond where he'd proposed, through the trees where they'd had so many precious moments, past the model plane they'd played in as children, and came to a halt at the base of the hill. She could see the top of the barn-like hangar with 'Kelly Field' across the front. If it truly was him, if his memory had miraculously returned and he'd came to find her, then he should be coming over that rise any moment. She waited.

And then there he was. His long, uneven strides making quick work of the distance. His dark hair and blue shirt ruffled by the breeze.

When he saw her, he began to run – as did she. They soon met in the middle, and she was suddenly in his arms. Safe, held, loved.

He held her so tight, so close, that she could scarcely breath. But, as Claire realized, she couldn't breath anyway.

He slowly released her from his embrace, took her face in his hands and kissed her oh, so sweetly.

They parted and Claire found herself caught up in the moment, the amazing surreal moment. All she could do was watch him, study him, memorize every detail of his face. The joy, the love, the…peace. He had peace. He knew who he was and where he belonged.

One hand lingering on her cheek momentarily, Joe withdrew something from his pocket. He held it up where she could see it. Her ring… Her wedding ring.

Without a word, he took her hand and slid it on her finger. Back to where it was supposed to be.

Claire wanted to apologize; wanted to tell him that she was sorry for ever taking it off, that she hadn't meant to given up on him. Before she could utter a single word he drew her back into his arms, held her and kissed her.

"Thank you…" he murmured.

Claire couldn't speak. He shouldn't be the one saying thank-you. She'd came home, she'd given up in him. Maybe when he'd needed her the most…

Joe looked towards the house where Grandpa watched from the front porch. He grinned down at her and started towards him.

Claire clung to Joe's hand, afraid if she let him go he would vanish from her life again. They hurried across the field to where Grandpa waited for them.

As moonlight bathed Kelly Field in its white glow, Claire sat on the porch nestled against Joe's side.

"I just…I can't believe it." She buried her face in his chest. "I can't believe you're really here."

"Me neither," he wrapped his arms snug around her shoulders. "I love you, Claire." He kissed her cheek. "You're so amazing. Staying there in Harris all that time…never giving up on me."

Claire shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "But I did, Joe. I…gave up on you. I left. I came home. I–"

He shook his head. "No, sweetheart. You came looking for me. You found me in Harris and so you stayed, when it would've been easier for you to just leave. To turn back, to make a new life somewhere else. But you didn't, you stayed. All the while I answered to another name and went out with Rachel and…" His words trailed off.

She gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"If you hadn't, I'd have never…" he looked down, drawing her closer to his side. "I would have never…came home."

"But you're home now. For good." Claire leaned her head on his chest. "I love you, Joe."

The steady heartbeat beneath her ear was like a healing balm, soothing her broken heart, soul, and spirit.

Joe smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her hair. "I love you, Claire."

Sometime they would talk about everything that had transpired while they had been apart. Joe would tell her about his time overseas, life in the POW camps, and the nightmares. Claire would relate to her husband the two years of not knowing his fate and the grief of thinking she'd lost him.

But that could all wait until another time. For now none of the past troubles and trials mattered to them.

He was home, held safe and sound in the arms of the woman he loved. His Beautiful Dreamer.


End file.
